


poetry

by pleadingforclarity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Bahrain (Agents of SHIELD), Relationship(s), SHIELD, SHIELD 616 | The Bus, SHIELD Family, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Team as Family, pre-SHIELD, these are some poems that i've written!!, woohoo!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleadingforclarity/pseuds/pleadingforclarity
Summary: the agents reflect.





	1. home, part 1.

when daisy looks at jemma 

at jemma’s smile, really-

daisy remembers when things

were completely different

 

when she called a plane a bus

and started to fall for a man 

who wanted her to fall

 

when daisy looks at jemma,

she doesn’t think back 

to the first time they met,

or their first mission,

 

she thinks back

to the time when her eyes

wouldn’t focus on anything

and her body was broken

 

a time when her life

was a medically-induced blur, 

and the only thing

she truly processed

was jemma,

hovering over her constantly

holding her hand

crying;

imploring her to wake up

 

when daisy looks at jemma,

whether smiling,

or sobbing,

or standing uncomfortably in a room full of strangers,

or making calculations,

she sees home.


	2. home, part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jemma does too.

when jemma looks at daisy,

she wants to cry

 

she wants to hold daisy’s fractured hands in hers until they heal.

 

she wants to stop everything

everything.

and let daisy rest

 

here is a woman who has loved me,

jemma thinks to herself

 

here is a woman,

my age, 

who never wanted to tear me down.

 

she wonders how it is possible.

 

she wants to hurt herself for hurting daisy,

but then, 

wouldn’t daisy put an end to that too?

 

all that jemma really knows is

daisy is her sister.

 

that the shit they’ve been through,

that daisy’s been through,

will not amount to nothing.

 

when jemma looks at daisy,

she sees a sky full of stars,

 

and daisy’s sirius a.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sirius a: https://www.space.com/21702-sirius-brightest-star.html


	3. falling

skye watched them bicker 

fall into each other

fall apart

and fall back together again.

 

daisy watched them fall in love

fall for the other

(literally and figuratively)

and fall back into sync.

 

quake watched them from afar,

worrying,

atoning,

wondering if they'd find her.

(hoping is the better word)

 

and agent johnson saw what happened

when their world fell away

and one of them fell with it.

 

but little the pair of them know,

that in the beginning,

she’d sworn to herself

that she would fall, 

break, 

hurt;

if she could catch them

and spare them 

from doing the same.


	4. reunion

when they are finally alone,

she breathes into his shoulder

holding him as tight as she can

so he knows she loves him.

(she doesn't know if he'll listen if she tries to describe how she feels)

 

he breathes her in

trying not to scratch her cheek

with his stubble;

hands wrapped around her waist,

trying not to break her.

(he hopes he won't have to articulate it in words. this is enough for him, for now)

 

she doesn’t care about the stubble.

she kisses every part of his face,

presses her forehead to his,

and cradles his cheeks with her palms

 

“i love you,”

she whispers,

tears drying now

 

he pauses,

staring into her face

and when she laughs out a sob,

and beams at him,

as he strokes her jaw,

her cheeks,

finally,

finally,

he kisses her deeply.


	5. may's prayer

jemma,

your tears may be falling,

your mind whirring,

and your face stained with streaks of gold,

but you are stronger than you believe.

 

daisy,

you may be bloody and bruised,

and your arms made of jello,

but you are not the one to blame

and your spirit is made of sky.

 

fitz,

you might believe you are 

the reason this is happening

and the route of all evil,

but you are not evil.

you are still that boy i met

all those years ago.

 

_you all believe that the world rests on your shoulders,_

may thinks,

_but you can lean on me._

 

_i can take it._


	6. wow

wow, deke thinks

_wow._

it's like the stories that my mom told me

have come to life

literally.

 

they're here right in front of me,

and i almost expect

her to be here with them,

arm in arm,

like old friends. 

 

but how could they know her,

when she never really knew them?

is she, like them,

a story that must come to life

in order for him to believe again?

 

he hopes,

he _prays,_

that they can do what she believed they could

because,

well,

most of his dreams,

the ones she fed him

never really did.


	7. trust

_can i trust him?_

that phrase constantly in my mind,

my internal monologue

running and running and running;

will it ever stop?

 

i didn't think i could trust the people i call my family

when i first met them,

now could i?

 

and i can tell he uses humor 

just like i did;

to cover up his insecurities

and anxieties

and sadness, really.

 

part of me wants to leave him

and the other part wants to give him a chance

didn't coulson give _me_ a chance?

 

i see myself in him,

it's true. 

i know he wants to belong somewhere

just as i did.

 

maybe i'll just have to give him the chance.


	8. you're my family

_but you’re my family,_  
you can’t leave me too  
she chokes out,  
willing her lip not to quiver

it’s been a long road for the two of them

but he can’t help it,  
_it’s happening._  
he breathes out, in, and smiles at her,  
willing his expression to be strong 

but she understands,  
and her arms wrap around him,  
and she sobs into his shoulder

all he can do is hold her tight,  
vaguely remembering that time on the bus  
when they had shared this same embrace

 _you'll always be my family,_  
he thinks,  
willing her to hear him  
she does.


	9. i love you, too

daisy johnson,

it hurts me to leave you. 

out of all of the regrets i tell myself i do not have,

walking out of this plane is high on the list. 

 

daisy johnson, 

you hold my heart

like with the one holding my hand does as we stand, watching the waves crash 

over and over, like they could go on forever.

 

daisy johnson,

you trust me and have since the beginning.

but since then, 

you have grown and matured and changed

only for the better 

(i trusted you, too.)

 

daisy johnson,

do not think for a second

that i will ever forget you.

i couldn't. 

i won't.


	10. i love you

could you ever know how much you mean to me?

i'm not sure.

 

because what is a father,

really?

 

and why would the universe take away someone

that means so much to you?

 

does it mean that their love really never counted?

(because, once he's gone, i'm not sure it continues to)

 

i feel empty as i watch you go,

but i feel a hand on my shoulder,

and someone pours me another glass,

and i realize that it is possible to feel full again.

 

you are everything. 

shield doesn't exist without you. 

(i guess it'll have to)

 

can someone still be 'everything' when they leave?

(i'm starting to think the answer will always be yes,

but i also believe that it could be no)

 

i love you, old man

and your stupid sunglasses,

and awkward walk,

and horrible jokes,

and your embrace that is my home. 

 

i touch your badge with the pad of my finger. 

(you'll always be with me,

no matter where i go. 

isn't that the point of a father?

who knows,

i've never really had one before.)


End file.
